Merchandise/KanColle Arcade
→ A SEGA card-based arcade game KanColle Arcade is the arcade game adaption of Kantai Collection. In the game, players can control the direction and speed of their fleet, as well as the weapons they use in combat against Abyssal ships. Just like the game's web browser edition, players can also collect different shipgirls into their collection. The shipgirls are animated in 3D, and have synchronized mouth movements and actions based on their lines. As the arcade comes with touch-screen capabilities, a player can touch their secretary kanmusu and have them speak to the player. The game charges with a GP system just like the game Border Break, which is basically a system that converts money you input into GP at a certain rate, and then each GP would be consumed per each second of usage. Each token placed into the machine gives 300 GP, equivalent to five minutes of game time, and can be replenished with the touch of a button at the top right hand corner of the screen, depending on how many tokens one had placed into the machine; a warning sound will play when the player is left with 30 GP. Starting a sortie consumes a set amount of GP, depending on which sortie is chosen; participating in a sortie, doing fleet rearrangements and other actions prevent GP from going down until that action is completed. The game allows a player to save data through the use of an Aime card; players can also play as a guest player, but their data will be deleted once their GP is used up. New kanmusu are added to the game almost every month since the game's launch, with a trailer showcasing their animations and voice acting. List of new shipgirls/abyssals showcased *March 2016: Ise, Hyuuga, Akagi, Kaga, Kongou, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima, Shimakaze, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Tenryuu, Tatsuta, Tone, Chikuma, Kitakami, Ooi, Sendai, Naka, Jintsuu, Takao, Atago, Jun'you, Hiyou, Maya, Choukai, Fusou, Yamashiro *April 2016: Shirayuki, Hatsuyuki, Miyuki, Isonami, Suzukaze, Arare, Kasumi, Mutsu, Nagato *May 2016: Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Furutaka, Kako, Yukikaze *June 2016: Ayanami, Shikinami, Ashigara, Haguro, Nachi *July 2016: Kuroshio, Shiranui, Kagerou *August 2016: Yura, Natori, Isuzu, Nagara *September 2016: Mogami, Mikuma, Suzuya, Kumano *October 2016 event showcase: Anchorage Demon, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Shouhou, Zuihou *December 2016: Kinu, Abukuma, Yuubari *January 2017: Hatsuharu, Nenohi, Wakaba, Hatsushimo, Aoba, Kinugasa *February 2017: Maikaze, Hatsukaze, Akigumo, Yayoi *March 2017: Chitose A, Chiyoda A, Kitakami Kai Ni, Ooi Kai Ni, Uzuki *April 2017 event showcase: Yamato, Southern Demon, Southern War Demon, Southern War Princess, Agano, Yahagi, Noshiro, Sakawa *June 2017: Yuugumo, Makigumo, Naganami *July 2017: Yuudachi Kai Ni, Chitose Carrier, Chiyoda Carrier *August 2017: Shigure Kai Ni, Harusame *September 2017: Katori, Chitose Carrier Kai Ni, Chiyoda Carrier Kai Ni *October 2017: Kashima, Verniy *October 2017 Fall event showcase: Harbour Princess , Isolated Island Demon , Taihou , Amatsukaze , Prinz Eugen, Bismarck Unannounced additions These shipgirls have been released into the game, but do not have an accompanying trailer, or were added into the game along with the showcased shipgirls/abyssals. *Starter 5 Destroyers: Fubuki, Sazanami, Samidare, Murakumo *Asashio, Ooshio, Arashio, Michishio, Myoukou, Chitose, Chiyoda, Chitose Kai, Chiyoda Kai, Shiratsuyu, Murasame, Yuudachi, Shigure, Ryuujou, Houshou, Mochizuki, Minazuki, Satsuki, Fumizuki, Nagatsuki, Kikuzuki, Akebono, Ushio, Kuma, Tama, Kiso *February 2017: Shoukaku Kai, Zuikaku Kai, Shouhou Kai, Zuihou Kai *September 2017: Yahagi Kai *October 2017: Sakawa Kai Gameplay Images Kancolle Arcade Fujita Saki.mp4_snapshot_06.39_2016.03.16_13.51.16.jpg Kancolle Arcade Fujita Saki.mp4_snapshot_09.57_2016.03.16_13.52.21.jpg Kancolle Arcade Fujita Saki.mp4_snapshot_10.33_2016.03.16_13.53.19.jpg Kancolle Arcade Fujita Saki.mp4_snapshot_10.38_2016.03.16_13.53.26.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_05.19_2016.03.16_12.35.56.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_05.29_2016.03.16_12.36.26.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_05.39_2016.03.16_12.36.54.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_05.43_2016.03.16_12.37.03.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_06.06_2016.03.16_12.37.36.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_06.31_2016.03.16_12.38.16.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_10.42_2016.03.16_12.30.18.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_11.51_2016.03.16_12.39.31.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_11.52_2016.03.16_12.39.32.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_12.24_2016.03.16_12.34.18.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_12.37_2016.03.16_12.33.50.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_13.03_2016.03.16_12.34.05.jpg Kancolle Arcade Ootsubo Yuka.mp4_snapshot_14.40_2016.03.16_12.41.19.jpg Video 艦これアーケード 大坪由佳プレイムービー|Gameplay by Ootsubo Yuka 艦これアーケード 藤田 咲プレイムービー|Gameplay by Fujita Saki 艦これアーケード 日高里菜プレイムービー|Gameplay by Hidaka Rina 艦これアーケード 野水伊織プレイムービー|Gameplay by Nomizu Iori 艦これアーケード　単独演習プレイムービー|Gameplay by Tanibe Yumi and Sarah Emi Bridcutt 艦これアーケード 製品紹介ムービー|Promotional video 1 艦これアーケード アドバタイズムービー2|Promotional video 2 艦これアーケード 製品紹介ムービー-1|Version A Revision 1 Promotional Video 1 艦これアーケード アドバタイズムービー|New Arcade Intro 『第壱回 期間限定海域：敵艦隊前線泊地殴り込み』開催予告| 『第壱回 期間限定海域：敵艦隊前線泊地殴り込み』10月27日(木)作戦開始！| 艦これアーケード 2016年4月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in April 2016 艦これアーケード 2016年5月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in May 2016 艦これアーケード 2016年6月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in June 2016 艦これアーケード 2016年7月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in July 2016 艦これアーケード 2016年8月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in August 2016 艦これアーケード 2016年9月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in September 2016 『第壱回 期間限定海域：敵艦隊前線泊地殴り込み』10月27日(木)作戦開始！|October 2016 event showcase 艦これアーケード　12月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in December 2016 艦これアーケード　1月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in January 2017 艦これアーケード　2017年2月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in February 2017 艦これアーケード　3月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in March 2017 『第弐回 期間限定海域：南方海域強襲偵察！』今春作戦開始！|April 2017 event showcase 『第弐回 期間限定海域：南方海域強襲偵察！』 新規着任艦娘紹介動画|April 2017 event ship showcase 艦これアーケード 6月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in June 2017 艦これアーケード 7月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in July 2017 艦これアーケード　8月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in August 2017 艦これアーケード 9月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in September 2017 艦これアーケード 10月度着任艦娘紹介動画|Showcase of shipgirls added in October 2017 『第参回 期間限定海域：索敵機、発艦始め！』開催予告|October 2017 Event Showcase Category:Merchandise